familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gaskell Romney (1871-1955)
}} Grandfather of US 2012 Presidential Candidate, Mitt Romney Vital Stats * Son of Miles Park Romney (1843-1904) and Hannah Hood Hill (1842-1929) * 1871-Sep-22 : Birth in St George, Washington Co, Utah Territory, USA * 1895-Feb-20 : Marriage to Anna Amelia Pratt (1876-1926) in Dublan, Chihuahua, Mexico. She is the grand daughter of Mormon Pioneer Parley Pratt. * 1912-July : Mexican Revolution forces family to relocate to USA * 1955-Mar-07 : Died in Salt Lake City, Utah, USA - buried in Wasatch Lawn Memorial Park Biography Gaskell Romney (1871-1955) was born in St. George, Utah, the son of Miles Park Romney and Hannah Hood Hill. He married in 1895 to Anna Amelia Pratt in Colonia Dublán, Galeana, Chihuahua, Mexico, February 20, 1895. He was the father of six sons: Maurice, Douglas, Miles Pratt Romney, George W. Romney, Lawrence and Charles. Gaskell would be a candidate for County Commissioner 1931 as a Republican. He passed away in Salt Lake City, Utah on March 7, 1955 and is buried Wasatch Lawn Memorial Park in the city. After fleeing the Mexican revolution, Mitt Romney's grandfather, Gaskell lost his home and possessions. While living in Salt Lake City, Gaskell Romney ran for County Commissioner with the slogan by which his grandson, Mitt, abides: “Vote Republican!” Gaskell sued Mexico for the loss of his property and, in 1938, was awarded damages of $9,163. Half of the money went to his son, George Romney, putting the family on a solid financial footing. Gaskell and George visited Colonia Juarez on a sentimental trip in 1941. George's son, Mitt Romney, was born in 1947 and has never visited the town. In 1885, in the face of some messy business over loving too many women, Miles Romney set off from Utah to Chihuahua to raise his family and create a refuge for fellow Mormons about two hundred miles south of El Paso and Cd. Juarez. One of the children he brought with him was Gaskell Romney, who went on to sire a son in Colonia Dublán who would go on to become President of American Motors, Secretary of Housing and Urban Development, Governor of Michigan and presidential possibility -- George W. Romney. As the Mexican Revolution broke out, the Romneys headed back North to Idaho and Utah, the five-year old George W. Romney in tow. The Mexican connection didn't come to an end. Twenty-six years later, in 1938, the family's lawsuit "Gaskell Romney v. the United States of Mexico" finally was heard, and Gaskell was awarded $9,163, which gave him a leg up. He gave half of the award to his son George. Patriarch Romney For many years in his later life, Gaskell Romney served as Patriarch for the Salt Lake Bonneville Stake. He was invited to give the invocation in the Second session of the Oct 1951 General Conference of the LDS Church (Conference Report). Family of Gaskell and Anna Romney # Gaskell Maurice Romney (1897-1972) - m. Genevieve Katherine Wallis # Douglas Pratt Romney (1899-1928) - m. Viola Schwendiman # Miles Pratt Romney (1903-1980) - m. Janice Cahoon # George Wilcken Romney (1907-1995) - 43rd Governor of Michigan, CEO of AMC Motor Company. m. Lenore LaFount. Parents of Mitt Romney (2012 Candidate for US President) and Scott Romney, 1998 candidite for Michigan Attorney General. # Lawrence Romney (1909-1921) - died young - was born on 21 August 1909 in Colonia Dublan, Galeana, Chihuahua, Mexico. He died on 12 February 1921 in Rexburg, Madison, Idaho, USA. Death Certificate shows burial in Sugar City, ID. # Charles Wilcken Romney (1912-1969) - m. Bessie Poulson # Meryl Romney (1917-1996) - m. LaVell Ward in 1938 at the LDS Salt Lake Temple References 1920 US Census Taken in Madison, Idaho: * Gaskell Romney (M-47) * Anna P Romney (F-43) * Douglas P Romney (M-20) * Miles P Romney (M-16) * George W Romney (M-12) (Birthplace Mexico) * Lawarence Romney (M-10) * Charles W Romney (M-7) * Meril Romney (F-2y7m) Weblinks * Romney Family Ancestry * Romney-Huntsman-Pratt-Eyring-Kimball Family Tree - Major political-religious-scientific connections of the descendants of Jared Pratt. * Gaskell Romney Biography - Family History __SHOWFACTBOX__